How the Ice Prince met his Match
by Angel of the Quill
Summary: A childhood tale about the High lord and Lady of the winter court and how these two formidable forces of nature first met and fell in love. Based on a headcanon prompt by my friend: origin story of Viviane and Kallias containing the following; Ice Dragons, cross dressing, a cute scene in the snow and the phrase "damsel caused distressed more than damsel in distress".


How the Ice Prince met his match

AN

Hi lovelies! I know it's been a while (more like years) since I last published anything but I'm getting back into the swing of things starting with this headcanon to kick things off. Send in more ACOTAR headcanons/ requests/ one shots and I'll do my best to fulfill them. (hint hint I'm very fond of my three illyrians).

Chapter 1

Snow barrelled across the icy tundra as the cold bite of the winter wind sank its fangs into the small, lonely figure that crossed the landscape. If the summers were cold and frosty in the Winter Court of Prythian then the winters were downright formidable, with temperatures dropping to depths that only the fur clad Fae that inhabited the land could survive. Fighting to see past the stinging snow flakes that blurred his vision, the hooded figure squinted, making out what seemed to be cave amidst an outcrop of rocks that marred the otherwise desolate landscape. Bracing himself against the icy wind, the figure marched towards the cave. He only managed a few steps in before collapsed against a wall in exhaustion and relief at having found shelter amidst the blizzard. Pushing back his thick, wolf fur hood the young winter lordling, Kallias, surveyed his surroundings. With a sigh the weary boy thought back to how on earth he had ended up in such a situation; alone and lost in the midst of one of the most brutal storms of this year.

It had started off as a normal enough morning, the bleak wintry sun set the snow filled landscape glittering, like powdered diamonds had been strewn across the lands. There was to be the Solstice ball tonight and the Winter palace was abuzz with activity, overseen by the sharp eye of his mother, the Lady of Winter. He'd spent the better part of the morning being pinched and prodded by her and his governess as they scrubbed him clean and made unnecessary last minute adjustments to extravagant tunic the court tailor had designed for him. Warnings had been in place all week about the upcoming blizzard but in a desperate bid to escape the clucking and fussing that his mother and governess had chased him with all morning, the young lord decided he'd take his chances with the storm.

Grabbing a thick fur cloak and a small spear that had been a gift for his 8th birthday, he headed out into the Palace gardens. The spear was beautiful but strong, with a never melting spearhead formed from clearest ice held firmly within an intricate silver setting. The length of it was well balanced and fit perfectly into his small, unscarred hand, which gripped it with expertise despite his young age. When you have enemies in every court, perhaps including your own, you learn to fight sooner than you can walk.

Ducking through a hidden gap in the hedges that fenced off the large palace grounds, the young Lord headed towards his favourite spot in the land – a beautiful large lake near the centre of the Winter court, enchanted by some ancient magic so that its azure waters never froze over, no matter how cold or bitter the winter. With a satisfied smirk on his mischievous face and glance backwards to make sure none of the sentries had spotted his escape, Kallias slipped through the woods and out onto the open lands beyond. He'd only been twenty minutes into his journey when the winds changed and what had started off as a heavy snowfall rapidly changed into a blistering blizzard. Despite being born of ice and snow and the magic that flowed in his veins, the young lord soon found himself outmatched by the thunderous might of a vengeful snow storm and became hopelessly lost as the landscape around him turned into an endless blank canvas.

Ignoring his trainer screaming in his mind about the dangers of wandering into an unknown cave lest he become lunch to a hungry polar bear, or worse, Kallias slipped further into the darkness, icy blue eyes alert for danger. A shuffling sound came from the shadows and fear trilled through him as he scrambled clumsily to his feet. Was this it? If he got eaten by a polar bear and missed the solstice ball his mum would _totally_ kill him.

"Who's there?" He demanded, putting on the fiercest face he could muster, though he could not disguise the wobble of his bottom lip. He pointed his tiny spear at the shape beginning to emerge from the darkness as if it might be enough to cause the creature to retreat.

"Who are you?" A high voice came from the darkness, sounding as if he had somehow offended it by his mere presence.

"Show yourself first." He demanded, feeling more confident now. After all, how much trouble could something that sounded so high pitched and delicate possibly be?

A figure, even smaller than him, clad in an expensive baby blue cloak shifted closer to the mouth of the cave, pushing back its pretty white fur hood as it went to reveal a girl, no older than him with large beryl eyes and long flowing white locks. Kallias could see the fear in her eyes though she stood confidently with one hand on her hip and another fingering a small hunting dagger strapped to her thigh. She took in his pointy face, drawn with cold and the regal air with which he held himself, clearly never having known a reason to bow.

"There's no need to be afraid." He declared imperiously. "I am Kallias, heir of the High lord of the Winter Court and I will protect you."

To his shock, instead of one of the usual obsequious responses his title drew he was greeted by an icy cold scowl from the young girl. Confused as to her unexpected shift in attitude he opened his mouth, only to be cut off by a sneering retort.

"You? Protect me? With what – that twig?" Her eyes flicked derisively towards the small spear that he'd now let drag along the floor, unable to hold up its weight any longer. He quickly picked it back up again, trying to stand as his trainer had taught him, gripping it firmly in his hand and trying to look like one of the graceful warriors that his father commanded.

"I happen to need no protection, thank you very much. What are you doing here anyway? Isn't there some big fancy ball up at the palace today? You'd have the whole kingdom fretting, little lord, because you're lost."

"I'm not lost!" He protested. "I was just on my way to Alltaflóa – the everflowing lake – when the blizzard hit and I came in here for some shelter until it blows over. Though I really should be getting back soon." He glanced worryingly at a small pocket watch before looking up to the unrelenting storm outside.

"Alltaflóa is atleast an hour's ride from where we are now. You've gone in the wrong direction from your pretty palace." The girl snorted, rolling her eyes at his obvious lie.

Kallias blushed crimson, embarrassed at being caught out and by a girl younger than him nonetheless!

"Who are you anyway? And what are you doing out here? A little girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone in the middle of a snow storm. Didn't you hear my father's blizzard warning?" He demanded, trying to regain a sense of superiority.

"My name is Viviane, and as for as the danger I'm in being out here alone? Well that goes doubly for pretty court boys that can't even handle their decorative spears, let alone last a night in the real wilderness." She crossed her arms and looked pointedly at his spear which was dragging along the ground again. Flushing even harder he picked it up again, trying his best to look like he wasn't some lost little boy that was wont to perish in the tundra.

"Well, in any case, no one should be out and about in a blizzard. Why are you out here?" He said, moving further into the warmth of the cave, though he was perhaps less nervous when he entered the cave than he was now. This little girl, tiny as she may be, was just as fierce as any of the snow beasts that roamed this close to civilisation, and far more scathing.

"Well when else would I be able to find an ice dragon?" She asked him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"An ice dragon?" Kallias echoed in disbelief.

"Yes, an ice dragon. Don't you know anything? Blizzards this big and violent only occur when the ice dragons come out to play but end up squabbling over something and accidentally spray the lands with ice and snow. They say that the only thing that can get ice dragons to fight like this is the Andvaranaut."

"You mean the magic ring that belonged to that dwarf or something? The one that can make gold?"

"Andvari, yeah. He lost it eons ago and its coveted by the ice dragons to enrich their gold hoards." She informed him.

"Ok well clearly someone's been letting their bed time stories get to their head." He began, quickly continuing as he noticed the dark look reappearing on her angelic face. "But say even if it is true, you're going to kill a whole ice dragon with that tiny knife?"

"Kill? Why would I kill it?" Viviane asked, genuinely confused, as if the thought of hurting such a magnificent beast was inconceivable. "I'm going to steal the ring."

Kallias stared at her as she stood there with a smug smile like she'd thought of the cleverest thing in the world. ' _She's mad'_ he thought, but at the same time he could sense his admiration growing for this tiny thing that looked as if she might conquer the world through her sheer will itself.

"I'm not stupid; I have proof that they aren't just stories. I wouldn't go chasing after tales without evidence, after all." From a fox-skin pouch that hung snugly by her waist, she drew out a shining ivory object. Gold glinted on the tip of what looked like fang from some decidedly large beast.

"Wow, where did you get that?" Kallias gasped, in awe as the fang gleamed snow white, even in the dim light of the cavern.

"Found it in the last Great Blizzard." Viviane proclaimed proudly, holding out her prize for him to take in.

"But that was more than 4 centuries ago!" Kallias exclaimed, confused for a minute.

"Well, my Uncle found it." She admitted sheepishly, "But I found it amidst his things! He said he'd kept it as a family heirloom which has now passed to me. See the gold on the tip of this tooth? That's from when the dragonfire melted the gold made by the Andvaranaut as she carried it back to her lair. The molten metal crowns the tip of the fangs of every ice dragon that has ever come across the Andvaranaut. That's how we'll know we have the right dragon!"

Intelligence sparkled in Viviane's eyes, the beryl colouring of her irises reminding him of his beloved lake. Intrigued by her mission, he abandoned his previous quest and instantly decided to join hers.

"I want to come with you." He demanded resolutely.

Viviane eyed the lordling warily. She wasn't too fond of this upstart – all he'd done so far was try and prove that she was tiny and helpless, then again most people in her life assumed that. But most people also dismissed her quests as schemes tinkered out in a bored child's mind and insisted she trade her adventurous spirit for the demure nature of a polite Lady, or rather mimic the behaviour of a well trained poodle. Kallias on the other hand seemed genuinely intrigued by the mission at hand, and in any case, atleast he'd provide a snack to distract the dragon should plans go awry.

" _If_ you can keep up. I don't need some lily-livered milksop slowing me down. Are you sure you won't piss yourself when we actually see the dragon?" She demanded sternly, still doubtful of his courage.

Kallias drew himself up to his full height, which small as he may be was still considerably taller than Viviane. His eyes glinted, flecks of ice lined with steely determination.

"I'll keep up." He assured her, standing before her like a soldier awaiting his next command.

"Good, then we begin afresh tomorrow. For now, I suppose we best get you back home before your parents freeze the whole Winter court looking for you. And I doubt my parents will be pleased I've disappeared this long either." She nibbled her lip, looking apprehensive at the thought of confronting her parents after having disappeared for the greater part of the day, amidst a deadly blizzard no less. Thankfully, a quick peek outside showed that the blizzard seemed to have calmed for now – atleast to such an extent that their undeveloped affinity for ice and snow was sufficient to part the winds and trace their steps back home.

Upon reaching the palace, the snow haired girl gave Kallias a wide smile, dimples appearing on her round face. It suddenly struck Kallias how lovely she looked, smiling in the snow with rose dusting her cheeks and the turquoise blue of her eyes dancing with life.

"Meet me by the copse of Rowan trees, north of the palace gates. Tomorrow we find our dragon!" And with that she disappeared, leaving the young Lord too elated about the quest they'd mount tomorrow to be worried about the scolding he was bound to receive once his mother got a hold of him.


End file.
